emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3550 (5th October 2003)
Bob pulls out all the stops to ensure things turn around for Eddie, Charity is worried when she is informed Cain and Debbie have been found, and Andy and Katie impart some big news. Plot Bob desperately hopes the villagers will be forgiving when they hear Eddie has exploited their trust and good nature to meet his astronomical sales targets. Bob prepares for the hardest sale of his life. He excitedly prepares his presentation to persuade the locals to let his brother off the hook for forging their signatures in order to keep his boss happy. Bob gathers all the curious troops together, telling them he has an announcement to make in The Woolpack. As the locals rally in the pub is a hive of activity as the gossips speculate on what Bob has to say. But his speech goes down like a lead balloon when he tells them they have all been unwillingly signed up for double glazing! Bob only just manages to talk the red-faced villagers round despite Edna’s unforgiving words. Wedding bells are in the air as Katie and Andy announce they have set a date for their big day. With the future of the farm uncertain the young couple decide to focus on something positive – a wedding scheduled for Valentine's day 2004. Laurel collars Ashley and asks him if there is any thing going on between him and Louise. Although Ashley firmly denies the rumours, he is struggling to hide his growing feelings, convinced she would never feel the same about him. Chloe has been harping on at Syd to take her away on holiday since Paul and Siobhan announced they were going away, little does she know Syd is just teasing her and he has secretly booked for them to go as well. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *DI Keysell - John Branwell *DS Leana Pugh - Billie-Claire Wright Locations *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, men's toilets and kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *This episode was transmitted at the slightly earlier time of 6.50pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,760,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns